legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hestia Hawthorn
This is the OC version of the original Zoe Corinth. For the original character, see here: Zoe Corinth In construction Lady Hestia Hawthorn, born Hestia Harmony Hallow, is a deceased but posthumously important figure of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. She was the true identity of Zoe Corinth, who is one of the recurring allies of Ichabod Crane from Pandora Saga to Harvest Saga, but she lost her memory for some reason. Her memories of her later life (particularly after 25 years old) was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was under the possession of Helene Hawthorn, her daughter. Hestia is the daughter of Lord Helio with an female artist named Helena Hallow who he was in loved with. Helio's lover died shortly after giving birth to Hestia, and when Lord Helio tried to take his infant daughter back, Hestia was kidnapped by a group of kidnappers who was revealed to poison Hestia. The kidnappers sold her to Corinth Family, who named her Zoe. Zoe later studied in Art Gallery and met Harold Harrison, and they fell in love. Later, when Zoe was 26 years old and had a one-year-relationship with Harold, Zoe expected a child from her lover, but she later found Harold was a married man, devastating her and making Harold himself to fall guilty. She tried to commit suicide in an anguish breakdown via poisoning herself, but Harold saved her life and took care of their born-to-be-disfigured daughter, Helene Hawthorn, whom Harold named in memory of Hestia's mother Helena. In an attempt of recant, a remorseful Harold joined the Order of Flourish and took care of the mother and child, as Zoe was revealed to be the daughter of Lord Helio's daughter. Helio did not punish Harold for what he had done, since he brought Hestia back to him and felt truly remorseful. Hestia reunited with her father and forgave Harold due to his remorseful actions, regarding him as her brother. Years later, when Helene was a child, Hestia was murdered by Phyllis Peach after she found the evidence that went towards Phyllis' own involvement inside the death of Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit. Hestia's death trigged the infamous Feast of Apollo that was attempted to bring her back with the Stone of Wisdom's power, but it went meltdown and made most of the members of the Order mentally corrupted. The soul of Hestia seperated into two halves, with her body reincarnated into her younger self before she reunited with her father, with her persona as Zoe (0-25 years old) reincarnated as a living undead that was seemly a human. However, the reincarnated Zoe had no memory of her past other than the name her adopted parents gave. Therefore, Crow Faux, Phyllis Peach and Dark Arzonia adressed the reincarnated Zoe as Ms. Doll. All of her life memory as Hestia was sealed inside the Stone of Wisdom, which was guarded by Helene under Lord Helio's order. Overall, Hestia is the most important heroic figure in the entire Harvest Saga, as her murder was the key to the whole thing that was connected to the Order's corruption. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions based on a minor character in the original Sleepy Hollow series. ''Overview Name Hestia Hawthorn In Ancient Greek religion, Hestia (/ˈhɛstiə/; Greek: Ἑστία, "hearth" or "fireside") is a virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state. In Greek mythology, she is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Hestia received the first offering at every sacrifice in the household. In the public domain, the hearth of the prytaneum functioned as her official sanctuary. With the establishment of a new colony, flame from Hestia's public hearth in the mother city would be carried to the new settlement. Her Roman equivalent is Vesta. Hestia's name means "hearth, fireplace, altar", the oikos, the household, house, or family. "An early form of the temple is the hearth house; the early temples at Dreros and Prinias on Crete are of this type as indeed is the temple of Apollo at Delphi which always had its inner hestia" The Mycenaean great hall (megaron), like Homer's hall of Odysseus at Ithaca, had a central hearth. Likewise, the hearth of the later Greek prytaneum was the community and government's ritual and secular focus. Hestia's name and functions show the hearth's importance in the social, religious, and political life of ancient Greece. It was essential for warmth, food preparation, and the completion of sacrificial offerings to deities; in the latter, Hestia was the "customary recipient of a preliminary, usually cheap, sacrifice". She was also offered the first and last libations of wine at feasts. Her own sacrificial animal was a domestic pig. The accidental or negligent extinction of a domestic hearth-fire represented a failure of domestic and religious care for the family; failure to maintain Hestia's public fire in her temple or shrine was a breach of duty to the broad community. A hearth fire might be deliberately, ritually extinguished at need, and its lighting or relighting should be accompanied by rituals of completion, purification and renewal, comparable with the rituals and connotations of an eternal flame and of sanctuary lamps. At the level of the polis, the hearths of Greek colonies and their mother cities were allied and sanctified through Hestia's cult. Hestia's nearest Roman equivalent, Vesta, had similar functions as a divine personification of Rome's "public", domestic, and colonial hearths, and bound Romans together within a form of extended family. The similarity of names between Hestia and Vesta is, however, misleading: "The relationship hestia-histie-Vesta cannot be explained in terms of Indo-European linguistics; borrowings from a third language must also be involved," according to Walter Burkert. Responsibility for Hestia's domestic cult usually fell to the leading woman of the household, sometimes to a man. Hestia's rites at the hearths of public buildings were usually led by holders of civil office; Dionysius of Halicarnassus testifies that the prytaneum of a Greek state or community was sacred to Hestia, who was served by the most powerful state officials. Evidence of her priesthoods is extremely rare. Most stems from the early Roman Imperial era, when Sparta offers several examples of women with the priestly title "Hestia"; Chalcis offers one, a daughter of the local elite. Existing civic cults to Hestia probably served as stock for the grafting of Greek ruler-cult to the Roman emperor, the Imperial family and Rome itself. In Athens, a small seating section at the Theatre of Dionysus was reserved for priesthoods of "Hestia on the Acropolis, Livia, and Julia", and of "Hestia Romaion" ("Roman Hestia", thus "The Roman Hearth" or Vesta). A priest at Delos served "Hestia the Athenian Demos" (the people or state) "and Roma". An eminent citizen of Carian Stratoniceia described himself as a priest of Hestia and several other deities, as well as holding several civic offices. Hestia's political and civic functions are further evidenced by her very numerous privately funded dedications at civic sites, and the administrative rather than religious titles used by the lay-officials involved in her civic cults. Zoe Corinth Appearance Hestia (27~35 years old) Hestia (35~44 years old) Zoe Introduction Logo Personal Information As Hestia As Zoe Pure of Heart Proposal Pre-Resurrection Post-Resurrection Abilities & Powers Relationships (as Hestia) Relationships (as Zoe) Quotes Hestia Zoe *- Helio: Now, let's go. At first of all, I need to stop the corruption of your body.'' **''- Zoe: No... (turned back)'' **''- Helio: What is it?'' **''- Zoe: I'd rather stay like this.'' **''- Helio: What kind of stupid words you're saying?'' **''- Zoe: (lashed out) IT'S YOU WHO ARE STUPID!!!'' **''- Helio: What?'' **''- Zoe: I never ever want to sacrifice anyone to make myself live longer!'' **''- Helio: It's only your own delusions. The soul of Hestia will be really happy to return to your body...'' **''- Zoe: She won't! If whatever you said are true, then there should be a merciful heart inside me, not a cold icy rock that keeps consuming your sanity! Therefore, she won't be happy about this, either! Please, father, stop it... No more...'' *''(After stealing the Infinity Stone from Helio, Zoe escaped the Order's base and stumbled to the river bank of Hudson River, just in time when Ichabod, Calvin and Selina arrived.)'' **''- Ichabod: Are you all right?'' **''- Zoe: Ichabod, Selina... and Calvin... I'm glad to see you all.'' **''- Selina: Zoe... No, Mother Hestia, I'm sorry... I'll never ever turn you in to Helio again! Now, I must...'' **''(Selina attempted to heal Zoe with her own Ring of the Order, but Zoe rejected and pulled her hand back from Selina's grasp)'' **''- Zoe: Is this really necessary to continue?'' **''- Ichabod: What on Earth are you talking about?'' **''- Zoe: ENOUGH!!!'' **''- Ichabod & Selina & Calvin: !!!!!!'' **''- Zoe: Of course, I'm afraid to be vanished very much... but... if I vanished, there'll be no one would be sacrifised for my sake! This is the only way to end all of this!'' **''- Calvin: No, no... No, there must be another way. There must be another way to make you surivive all of this, Zoe!'' **''(Zoe didn't answer. She showed the Infinity Ring to the trio before giving it back to Ichabod.)'' **''- Ichabod: This is...'' **''- Zoe: Your own ring, Ichabod. This ring contains the magic coming from your own mother, and it's born from your own awakened potentions.'' **''- Selina: Hestia...'' **''- Zoe: Ichabod, Calvin, and Selina, please. After I died... you must keep the Stone of Wisdom! You can't give it to anybody! This Stone was tainted with Moloch's curse. As long as it existed and fell into the wrong hands, another catastrophe will strike again! Therefore, please! All of you!'' **''- Calvin: Zoe...'' **''- Zoe: Just let me to rest forever, just like this... This is my final... wish.'' *''"I had a loss of memory, but now... Finally, I remember everything... My name, Zoe Corith, was given by my adopted parents... My real name is Hestia Hallow, and I am the daughter of Lord Helio. I was killed by Phyllis Peach... when I was gonna exposed her as the real murderer of Attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit."'' ''Quotes to & about Hestia / Zoe Hestia Zoe *"You seemed so worried, Crane, about the situation of Hestia..." - Kristen Kiwifruit'' *''"She looks so much like her when she was young..." - Harold Honeydew'' *''"It can't be right. If she is a survivor of the Feast of Apollo, without turning into a Zodiac Demon, then where is her soul?" - Dark Arzonia'' *''"She is the reincarnation of my mother. I won't make such a mistake in my deducing." - Helene Hawthorn'' *''"Zoe is Hestia's husk, with the Stone of Wisdom as the containor of her soul. I went so far to revive her and I can't stop. She is the only one I have ever valued! Without her, this world is meaningless! I'll bring her back even if it means I'll sacrifise the entire humanity as an act of necessarily evil!" - Lord Helio answering Ichabod's accusation'' ''Gallery Hestia Hawthorn Young 41513922_p0.jpg 59084302_p0_master1200.jpg 57996949_p0_master1200.jpg 45640822_p0_master1200.jpg 59037304_p0_master1200.jpg 41326564_p0.jpg Middle-Aged Bloodborne.full.2136032.png 60667006 p18 master1200.jpg 58434493_p1_master1200.jpg 58434493 p2 master1200.jpg 58434493_p0_master1200.jpg 60667187_p2_master1200.jpg Sister.Adella.full.2136039.png Zoe Corinth & Teenage Hestia Kantai.Collection.full.2065073.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1929086.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1926317.jpg Kantai.Collection.full.1946990.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.2131573.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1925296.jpg Mizuho.(Kantai.Collection).full.1983035.jpg Kantai.Collection.full.1920584.jpg Trivia *Hestia represents the Virtue of Hope. *Hestia is the first female member who joined the Order of Flourish, which was found by her long lost father. *Unlike almost all other female members in the Order of Flourish (excluding her own daughter, Helene) who are above average height, Hestia had an stature of an average looking woman. She is only taller than her daughter, Helene, who was almost like a child despite being a teenager. *Hestia's memory inside the Stone of Wisdom would be the key to make Helene Hawthorn know that her mother was killed by Phyllis Peach, but Helene was too weak to fight Phyllis. Furthermore, according to Lord Helio's order, Helene was not permitted to go into the town due to her disfigurement, so it would take her ten years to avenge her mother. *To distinguish Zoe Corinth from another character, Zoe Benson, the Team Witness often called her Ms. Corinth, especially Ichabod Crane and Kristen Kiwifruit, which she never minded. *Formerly, Hestia was designed as Helio's first adoptive daughter, but later she was redesigned as his biological daughter in order to strengthen her importance to him. *Hestia is the one of the few members in the Order who had no Black and White Insanity, making her away from a Knight Templar. It was because she was already dead before the fatal night of Feast of Apollo. *Helene and Harold are the first two characters who had recognized Zoe as Hestia when they saw them. *Hestia's death is the catalyst for the Feast of Apollo, the key event that drew the entire Order of Flourish into insanity. Real-Life Inspirations Iris Chang Iris Shun-Ru Chang (March 28, 1968 – November 9, 2004, traditiona Chinese: 張純如, simplified Chinese: 张纯如) was a Chinese-American author and journalist. She is best known for her best-selling 1997 account of the Nanking Massacre, ''The Rape of Nanking. Chang is the subject of the 2007 biography, Finding Iris Chang, and the 2007 documentary film Iris Chang: The Rape of Nanking. The daughter of two university professors, Ying-Ying Chang and Dr. Shau-Jin Chang, who emigrated from Taiwan, Chang was born in Princeton, New Jersey and raised in Champaign-Urbana, Illinois, where she attended University Laboratory High School of Urbana, Illinois and graduated in 1985. She earned a bachelor's degree in journalism at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign in 1989, during which time she also worked as a New York Times stringer from Urbana-Champaign, and wrote six front-page articles over the course of one year. After brief stints at the Associated Press and the Chicago Tribune she pursued a master's degree in Writing Seminars at Johns Hopkins University. She then embarked on her career as an author and lectured and wrote magazine articles. She married Bretton Lee Douglas, whom she had met in college, and had one son, Christopher, who was 2 years old at the time of her suicide. She lived in San Jose, California in the final years of her life. Her second book, The Rape of Nanking: The Forgotten Holocaust of World War II (1997), was published on the 60th anniversary of the Nanking Massacre and was motivated in part by her own grandparents' stories about their escape from the massacre. It documents atrocities committed against Chinese by forces of the Imperial Japanese Army during the Second Sino-Japanese War, and includes interviews with victims. Her second book remained on the New York Times Bestseller list for 10 weeks. Based on the book, an American documentary film, Nanking, was released in 2007. The book attracted both praises for exposing the details of the atrocity and criticisms because of alleged inaccuracies. After publication of the book, Chang campaigned to persuade the Japanese government to apologize for its troops' wartime conduct and to pay compensation. Chang suffered a nervous breakdown in August 2004, which her family, friends, and doctors attributed in part to constant sleep deprivation, dozens of herbal supplements, and heavy doses of psychologically damaging prescription medication. At the time, she was several months into research for her fourth book, about the Bataan Death March. She was also promoting The Chinese in America. While en route to Harrodsburg, Kentucky, where she planned to gain access to a "time capsule" of audio recordings from servicemen, she suffered an extreme bout of depression that left her unable to leave her hotel room in Louisville. A local veteran who was assisting her research helped her check into Norton Psychiatric Hospital in Louisville, where she was diagnosed with reactive psychosis, placed on heavy medication for three days and then released to her parents. After the release from the hospital, she continued to suffer from depression and experienced the side effects of several medications she was taking. Chang was also reportedly deeply disturbed by much of the subject matter of her research. On November 9, 2004 at about 9 a.m., Chang was found dead in her car by a county water district employee on a rural road south of Los Gatos, California and west of State Route 17, in Santa Clara County. Investigators concluded that Chang had shot herself through the mouth with a revolver. At the time of her death, she had been taking the medications Depakote and Risperdal to stabilize her mood. Reports said that news of her suicide hit the massacre survivor community in Nanjing hard. In tribute to Chang, the survivors held a service at the same time as her funeral, held at the Gate of Heaven Cemetery in Cupertino, California on November 12, 2004, at the Nanjing Massacre Memorial Hall. In 2005, the Memorial Hall which collects documents, photos, and human remains from the massacre, added both a wing and a bronze statue dedicated to Chang. In 2017, the Iris Chang Memorial Hall was built in Huai'an, China. ''Willy Brandt Willy Brandt (German pronunciation: ˈbʁant; born Herbert Ernst Karl Frahm; 18 December 1913 – 8 October 1992) was a German statesman who was leader of the Social Democratic Party of Germany (SPD) from 1964 to 1987 and served as Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany (West Germany) from 1969 to 1974. He was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize in 1971 for his efforts to strengthen cooperation in western Europe through the EEC and to achieve reconciliation between West Germany and the countries of Eastern Europe. He was the first Social Democrat chancellor since 1930. Brandt was famous for an event known as the Kniefall von Warschau (German for "Warsaw Genuflection"). The event took place on December 7, 1970, in what was then the Communist People's Republic of Poland during a visit to a monument to the German occupation-era Warsaw Ghetto Uprising. After laying down a wreath, Brandt, very surprisingly, and to all appearances spontaneously, knelt. He remained silently in that position for a short time (half a minute), surrounded by a large group of dignitaries and press photographers. Brandt had actively resisted the early Nazi regime, and had spent most of the time of Hitler's reign in exile. The occasion of Brandt's visit to Poland at the time was the signing of the Treaty of Warsaw between West Germany and the People's Republic of Poland, guaranteeing German acceptance of the new borders of Poland. The treaty was one of the Brandt-initiated policy steps (the 'Ostpolitik') to ease tensions between West and East during the Cold War. Chiang Ching-kuo Chiang Ching-kuo (Shanghai/Ningbo dialect: tɕiã.tɕiŋ.koʔ) (27 April1 1910 – 13 January 1988), Kuomintang (KMT) politician and leader, was a Chinese statesman and the son of Generalissimo and President Chiang Kai-shek and held numerous posts in the government of the Republic of China (ROC). He succeeded his father to serve as Premier of the Republic of China between 1972–78 and was the President of the Republic of China from 1978 until his death in 1988. Under his tenure, the government of the Republic of China, while authoritarian, became more open and tolerant of political dissent. Towards the end of his life, Chiang relaxed government controls on the media and speech and allowed Taiwanese Han into positions of power, including his successor Lee Teng-hui. After the Second Sino-Japanese War and during the Chinese Civil War, Chiang Ching-kuo briefly served as a liaison administrator in Shanghai, trying to eradicate the corruption and hyperinflation that plagued the city. He was determined to do this because of the fears arising from the Nationalists' increasing lack of popularity during the Civil War. Given the task of arresting dishonest businessmen who hoarded supplies for profit during the inflationary spiral, he attempted to assuage the business community by explaining that his team would only go after big war profiteers. Chiang Ching-kuo copied Soviet methods, which he learned during his stay in the Soviet Union, to start a social revolution by attacking middle class merchants. He also enforced low prices on all goods to raise support from the Proletariat. As riots broke out and savings were ruined, bankrupting shopowners, Chiang Ching-kuo began to attack the wealthy, seizing assets and placing them under arrest. The son of the gangster Du Yuesheng was arrested by him. Ching-kuo ordered KMT agents to raid the Yangtze Development Corporation's warehouses, which was privately owned by H.H. Kung and his family, as the company was accused of hoarding supplies. H.H. Kung's wife was Soong Ai-ling, the sister of Soong Mei-ling who was Chiang Ching-kuo's stepmother. H.H. Kung's son David was arrested, and the Kungs responded by blackmailing the Chiangs, threatening to release information about them. He was eventually freed after negotiations, and Chiang Ching-kuo resigned, ending the terror on the Shanghainese merchants. Anne Frank Annelies Marie "Anne" Frank (German pronunciation: maˈʁiː ˈʔanə ˈfʁaŋk; Dutch pronunciation: maˈri ˈʔɑnə ˈfrɑŋk; 12 June 1929 – February or March 19454) was a German-born diarist. One of the most discussed Jewish victims of the Holocaust, she gained fame posthumously with the publication of The Diary of a Young Girl (originally Het Achterhuis; English: The Secret Annex), in which she documents her life in hiding from 1942 to 1944, during the German occupation of the Netherlands in World War II. It is one of the world's most widely known books and has been the basis for several plays and films. Born in Frankfurt, Germany, she lived most of her life in or near Amsterdam, Netherlands, having moved there with her family at the age of four and one-half when the Nazis gained control over Germany. Born a German national, Frank lost her citizenship in 1941 and thus became stateless. By May 1940, the Franks were trapped in Amsterdam by the German occupation of the Netherlands. As persecutions of the Jewish population increased in July 1942, the family went into hiding in some concealed rooms behind a bookcase in the building where Anne's father worked. From then until the family's arrest by the Gestapo in August 1944, Anne kept a diary she had received as a birthday present, and wrote in it regularly. Following their arrest, the Franks were transported to concentration camps. In October or November 1944, Anne and her sister, Margot, were transferred from Auschwitz to Bergen-Belsen concentration camp, where they died (probably of typhus) a few months later. They were originally estimated by the Red Cross to have died in March, with Dutch authorities setting 31 March as their official date of death, but research by the Anne Frank House in 2015 suggests they more likely died in February. Frank's father, Otto, the only survivor of the family, returned to Amsterdam after the war to find that her diary had been saved by one of the helpers, Miep Gies, and his efforts led to its publication in 1947. It was translated from its original Dutch version and first published in English in 1952 as The Diary of a Young Girl, and has since been translated into over 60 languages. Sharon Tate Sharon Marie Tate Polanski (January 24, 1943 – August 9, 1969) was an American actress and model. During the 1960s, she played small television roles before appearing in films and was regularly featured in fashion magazines as a model and cover girl. After receiving positive reviews for her comedic and dramatic acting performances, Tate was hailed as one of Hollywood's most promising newcomers. She made her film debut in 1966 with the occult-themed Eye of the Devil. Her most remembered performance was as Jennifer North in the 1967 cult classic film, Valley of the Dolls, earning her a Golden Globe Award nomination. Tate's last completed film, 12+1 was released posthumously in 1969, with the actress receiving top billing. On January 20, 1968, Tate married Roman Polanski, her director and co-star in 1967's The Fearless Vampire Killers. On August 9, 1969, Tate and four others were murdered by members of the Manson Family in the home she shared with Polanski. At the time of her death, she was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with the couple's son. A decade after Tate's murder, the actress' mother, Doris Tate, in response to the growing cult status of the killers and the possibility of them being granted parole, organized a public campaign that resulted in amendments to the California criminal law. Tate's mother went on to say that the law would "help transform Sharon's legacy from murder victim to a symbol of victims' rights". A book by Tate's sister, Debra Tate, titled Sharon Tate: Recollection, was released in 2014. Fictional Inspirations Koyomi Koyomi is the main heroine of ''Kamen Rider Wizard. She is Haruto Soma's assistant, a mysterious girl who was entrusted to Haruto by the White Wizard after the Sabbath. Koyomi has no memory of her life before and is ultimately comparable to a dead shell. As such, she needs periodical infusions of magical energy through the use of the Please Ring to maintain her being. Though she initially resented her half dead state and wished to just stay dead, Haruto convinces her to have hope in him, accept her present state and work for the future. She currently lives at Wajima's shop, helping Haruto with her unique ability to discern Phantoms-in-disguise from real humans. Eventually, Koyomi learns the truth that she is actually Koyomi Fueki (笛木 暦 Fueki Koyomi), the White Wizard's daughter. Furthermore, Koyomi learns that she died several years ago and was resurrected halfway during the first Sabbath when her father inserted a Philosopher's Stone into her body. With this knowledge, Koyomi eventually dies when Gremlin rips the stone out of her. Koyomi is portrayed by Makoto Okunaka (奥仲 麻琴 Okunaka Makoto). As a child, Koyomi is portrayed by Kanon Kobayashi (小林 花音 Kobayashi Kanon). ''Zoe Corinth (in original series) Zoe Corinth is a minor character in the third season of Sleepy Hollow. She is a Historian in Sleepy Hollow and she is helping Ichabod Crane become an American citizen. Clarice Starling Clarice M. Starling is a fictional character who appears as the protagonist in the novels ''The Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal by Thomas Harris. In The Silence of the Lambs, Starling is a student at the FBI Academy. Her mentor, Behavioral Sciences Unit chief Jack Crawford, sends her to interview Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a brilliant psychiatrist and cannibalistic serial killer. He is housed in a Baltimore mental institution. Upon arriving at the asylum for her first interview with Lecter, the asylum manager Frederick Chilton makes a crude pass at her, which she rebuffs; this helps her bond with Lecter, who despises Chilton. As time passes, Lecter gives Starling information about Buffalo Bill, a currently active serial killer being hunted by the FBI, but only in exchange for personal information, which Crawford has specifically warned her to keep secret from Lecter. In the film adaptation of The Silence of the Lambs, she was played by Jodie Foster, while in the film adaptation of Hannibal, she was played by Julianne Moore. Clarice Starling, as portrayed by Foster, was ranked the sixth greatest protagonist in film history on AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains, making her the highest-ranking heroine. ''Mia Fey Mia Fey is one of the main characters in the original trilogy of ''Ace Attorney. She was a defense attorney known for her undying belief in her clients. She started out at Grossberg Law Offices, then eventually created her own criminal defense law firm, Fey & Co. Law Offices. She was Phoenix Wright's boss and mentor, and she left her firm to him after her death at the hands of Redd White. Her younger sister Maya served as Wright's assistant during his law career. ''Najenda Najenda (ナジェンダ) is one of the main heroes in ''Akame ga Kill! and the leader of Night Raid. She has white hair and wears an eyepatch. She is a former general of the Imperial Army who, disgusted with Esdeath's excessive cruelty, confronts her over it. After the confrontation Najenda defects and joins the Revolutionary Army. She initially wields the Teigu "Roman Artillery: Pumpkin", until she loses an arm and eye in a confrontation with Esdeath. When she learns that the empire has assembled the Jaegers, she acquires the humanoid Teigu Susanoo with which she is compatible. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Order of Flourish Category:Lawful Good Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Witches Category:Depictukinesis Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Mother of Hero Category:Team Witness members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Singing Characters Category:Woobies Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Abuse Victims Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Martyrs Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Humans Category:Socerers Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Bigger Goods Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Pawns Category:Sister of Hero Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Cute Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Detectives Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Characters without Souls